That unforgettable school day
by Yoshida Megumi-chan
Summary: She knew that it was wrong to love him. They were twins and what she was thinking was unforgivable. Or was it? A certain blonde-haired boy has to talk to her about something... What if a certain turquoise-haired girl was going to stop them at all costs?


That unforgettable school day

**Hey there! My first fanfiction is here and it's about Kagamine Len and Rin. It's TWINSECT, read at your own risk! Rated T because… you will find out if you read! Also, I'm not from Great Britain or America, so my English is a bit unprofessional. Read &amp; Review, I accept anything harsh!**

**Len's POV**

Life is stupid. Someone knocked on the door. _Go away,_ I think.

"Len." I wanted to sleep so I ignored the voice. "Len!" I sighed.

"What?" murmured the half-asleep me.

"You're going to be late for school!" she replied irritated. Or was it he? I was too tired to guess.

"I want to sleep." _School, my ass._

"Okay." Someone laughed. "Then there's no banana for you." After hearing this, I completely woke up.

"Rin! What are you doing in my room?" I asked as the blonde girl put her hand on her hip.

"You. Are. Late. For. School. And so I am, waiting you here."

"What?!" I mustn't be late for school! "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What do you think I was doing these past ten minutes?" wow, she sounded very irritated. Her eyes were wet. Was she crying? She saw me looking at her. My cheeks felt hot.

"Hurry and get up." Rin got out of the room. I must be seeing things, but I think I saw her blushing. Then I returned to reality. Shit. I really was going to be late! Kaito was in the kitchen, Rin eating her orange pie.

"Len, breakfast!"

"Sorry, I have to go!" I shouted. "I'm going out!" I heard the sound when Rin stood up and started preparing to go out in the cold morning. I was already on the street and running, when Rin got out of the house. I didn't slow down, even when she called my name.

She was angry. I accidentally looked at her lips, and when I recollected my mind, I was redder than tomato. I think she was going to ask me if I was alright, but I just speeded up. It _really_ wasn't the right time to have dirty thoughts.

"Oi! Wait, geez!" we ran into the school yard moments before the school gate closed. "W-We made it on time." Rin was amazed. Me too, if I was honest. And then I heard the roar of the demon lord. A turquoise-haired girl hugged me from behind. What a bad luck!

"M-Miku-san. Good morning." I could feel the annoyed look of Rin.

"I thought I lost you! Let's go, Len-Len!" Miku sang.

„No, actually, I'll go with Rin." Miku looked at her with a dead glare. Then Rin suddenly ran into the building, _crying. _I cursed Miku under my nose and ran after Rin. I reached her easily, she never was fit enough to be fast. I caught her wrist. She didn't resist, so I took her chin with my hand and lifted it upwards. She _really_ was crying and she was redder than a tomato. It looked like she was going to ashame every single strawberry in the galaxy. Damn! She was way too cute for me to control myself any longer. I leaned forward and kissed her. I realized that it was _her _taste that I was searching for. I wasn't satisfied, but I just had to see her reaction, so I pulled myself backwards, ending the kiss. Then I saw her crying and my heart sank. I tried to stand up, but Rin grabbed my shirt. She was going to say something, when-

"What are you students doing here? You must be in class- Rin-chan, are you okay?" Crap! I was too careless! From when was our homeroom teacher standing there? We were technically twins, so if someone found out, we and Kaito would be doomed!

"I'm very sorry, Tsukiyomi-sensei." Rin said. What the fuck was she doing? "But… I found my cat dead this morning, so I'm sad. If you want, I will come back to class…" What was with that teary look? But, the teacher loved cats and I was feeling a little bad about lying her. She left us in the hall, releasing us of class and duties for today. When the teacher entered the classroom, Rin looked at me.

**Rin's POV**

"Len, do you… like me?" I asked. I just had to know. I just wanted to know his feelings. If he didn't like me, then I will cry a little, just a little, and then I'll be able to smile again.

"No" my heart sank when I heard his answer. He continued. "I don't just like you. I …love you, Rin. I love you the most." It was like a dream. I really was dreaming.

"You… aren't joking?" I was dazed, I was sure he was joking. Len smiled at me brightly.

"Of course not. Why should I lie to you?"

"But… But I thought that you and Miku… and the other girls you dated…" my voice was unsure how to say it, but Len just shook his head.

"There isn't anything between me and Miku. And for the other girls… Well, I was scared how you will react if I confess to you, so I tried to deny that feeling by going out with them." He was really honest.

"Then you love me?" Me and him blushed at the same time.

"Yeah. I really love you." He turned redder than a tomato.

"M-Me too. I love you too." I smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked confused.

"Because." I hugged him tightly. "I have a very special person in front of me. And now you are mine. I'm not going to give you to anyone."

"So greedy wish, Rin." He smirked, leaning forward, his lips almost touching mine. "Don't you think it's the opposite?"

**Normal POV:**

Behind a corner a certain turquoise-haired girl was grinning happily. Suddenly a blue-haired man stood in front of her, a look of tease in his eyes.

"I guess it worked?" he asked. The girl's grin grew wider.

"I think there is no need to ask, Kaito, it is obvious enough."

"I can't believe you were dating Len two months because of your stupid plan. I mean, come on, Miku, I know Rin is your best friend and anything, but it's _two months_, for Goodness'sake!" Kaito complained.

"But it worked, right?" Miku asked, smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. "Now they know for each other's feelings and can be together."

"And we can, too." Kaito smirked at the girl. "Care to skip school so we can go to our date?"

"Finally!" Miku jumped with her fist pumped up. Then the two of them exited the school building with inherited hands.

_**Fin.**_

**And, my first ever fanfiction published. I feel somewhat strange, but I think it's because I'm nervous about how you, the readers, react at my poor English and sucking stories. I will love to read your reviews, so praise and criticize whatever you want! I will publish my story maybe on Friday, because I'm a bit of busy – and punished ); - so wait for me patiently, my fans! (If I **_**have any **_**fans). Bye! **


End file.
